1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to therapeutic medical garments for the treatment of scars, and more specifically for the prevention or management of hypertrophic scars and keloids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Therapeutic medical binder garments have been used for many years to apply pressure to anatomic regions after surgical procedures such as reduction mammaplasties, abdominoplasties, and rhytidectomies (face-lifts). Similar pressure application garments have become a standard of care in the management of hypertrophic scars and keloids subsequent to burn injuries.
As disclosed in my co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/200,152 filed Feb. 23, 1994, silicone elastomer materials are also used in the medical field for the management of dermal scarring which often results from burns, traumatic injuries, or surgical incisions. These silicone materials soften scar tissue and improve the cosmetic as well as functional aspects of such scars over a period of weeks and months. The biological mechanism for this effect is poorly understood. It is, however, known that the therapeutic benefit is derived independently of pressure applied to the scar surface.
It is common practice in the scar management field to combine pressure therapy with silicone sheeting in highly critical areas such as the hands or face, or other areas of aesthetic, importance. In this fashion, a maximum effect can be achieved in a minimum amount of time.
Difficulties arise in placing silicone sheeting materials under textile garments over complex contours of the body. These difficulties primarily relate to an inability to avoid wrinkles and folds in the silicone elastomer, patient compliance with the tedious application on a daily basis, positioning and maintenance of the sheet during movement, and providing optimal skin contact.
My co-pending patent application Ser. No. 08/200,152 discloses an interpenetrating polymer network (IPN) of silicone and polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) which has improved physical properties while having decreased thickness. While it is possible to apply the IPN material over complex anatomical contours under pressure application devices without folds or gaps, it is still a tedious task and maintaining position remains difficult.
For the purpose of this invention, the terms silicone elastomer, silicone gel, or silicone IPN will be equivalent and used interchangeably, since it is believed that this invention may be accomplished with any of these materials.